icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bates Battaglia
| birth_place = Chicago, IL, USA | career_start = 1997 | draft = 132nd overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | image = | image_size = }} Jonathan "Bates" Battaglia (born December 13, 1975) is an American professional ice hockey left winger, and is currently playing with the Tulsa Oilers of the Central Hockey League. Playing career Battaglia was drafted by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in the sixth round (132nd overall selection) of the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. Growing up, Bates played hockey in Park Ridge, Illinois, under Coach Tom Godwin. He played on the three-time NCAA National Championship Lake Superior State University Lakers from 1994–1997. On March 18, 1997, Battaglia was traded by the Mighty Ducks to the Hartford Whalers for Mark Janssens. He made his professional debut in the 1997–98 season with the Beast of New Haven of the AHL before making his NHL debut with the Carolina Hurricanes in their inaugural season. Battaglia established himself as a NHL regular with the Hurricanes, enjoying his most successful period as a third of the BBC line (Brind'Amour, Battaglia, Cole) during their 2001–2002 Stanley Cup run. On March 11, 2003, Battaglia was traded by the Hurricanes to the Colorado Avalanche for Radim Vrbata. His tenure was short as he was traded at the start of the 2003–04 season by the Avalanche, along with Jonas Johansson to the Washington Capitals for Steve Konowalchuk. During the 2004 NHL lockout, Bates Battaglia joined his younger brother Anthony on the Mississippi Sea Wolves of the ECHL for the 2004–05 season on February 21, 2005. On October 2, 2005, Battaglia was signed by the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League to a one-year deal. The following season, Battaglia signed as a free agent to parent club the Toronto Maple Leafs to a one-year contract on July 2, 2006. Battaglia re-signed as a free agent with the Leafs to a two-year contract on July 2, 2007. On December 13, 2007, Battaglia was assigned to the Toronto Marlies on a conditioning stint, however he was left in the minors for the duration of the season. Battaglia was again assigned to the Marlies at the start of the 2008–09 season and posted a respectable 51 points in 59 games for the Marlies. A free agent in the 2009–10 season, Battaglia signed with AHL team Syracuse Crunch on November 11, 2009. After 29 games with the Crunch, Bates left the club after signing a contract for the rest of the season with Finnish team Jokerit of the SM-Liiga as an injury replacement on January 28, 2010. On December 8, 2010, Battaglia signed a 25-game professional try-out contract with the AHL's Rochester Americans. After contributing only 3 points in 20 games with the Amerks, Battaglia was released and signed with Lausitzer Füchse of the German 2nd Bundesliga. Battaglia's brief stay with Füchse was limited to 2 games due to injury and on March 16, 2011, he returned to North America and signed to again join his brother, Anthony, at the Tulsa Oilers of the Central Hockey League. Awards *1995–96 CCHA Best Defensive Forward Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Personal life Battaglia lives in Raleigh, North Carolina, the home of his former team, the Carolina Hurricanes. He owns a neighborhood bar called "Lucky B's Around The Corner," located in the heart of Raleigh's Glenwood South District. He is the grandson of Chicago Outfit loanshark and muscle man, Sam Battaglia. References External links * * Category:Born in 1975 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Beast of New Haven players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Jokerit players Category:Lake Superior State Lakers players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mississippi Sea Wolves players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Tulsa Oilers (CHL) players Category:Washington Capitals players